gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Concordiat
The Cocordiat is an interstellar organisation which is the rulling body of the Razg species. It was founded in the year 1405 BC (Human Calendar) to facilitate dialogue between the various Razg endostellar colonies and act as a platform from which intercolonial trade could be stimulated and relations improved, and later it served as a central decision making body to deal with the League-Navo Cool War. Currently it has 1599 permanent member planets (planets which have reached a stage in developemnt where they no longer require outside assistance from outside sources). It's headquartered on the Razg Homeworld of Terra Benus, on the floating city Anashin. The organisation is made up of six bodies: *The (Inter)Galactic Senate (Member planets are given votes based on a complicated World Development Index) *The Protectorate (A select group that overses the Concordiat Space Navy) *The Economic Council (Promotes interstellar trade and cooperation) *The Social Council (Promotes sentient rights and development) *The Interstellar Court (The highest juditial porgan in the Concordiat) *The Secretariat (Provides the resources needed by the Concordiat) Other bodies deal with a variety of specilised tasks. The Concordiat has a Chancelor which typicaly represents the planet with the highest social justice and education ratings, who speaks on behalf of the entire Concordiat, and who'se responsibility is the skillfull mediation of conflicts is the Senate. Funding for the organisation is funded by it's member planets in accordance to their overall finantial power. Organisation (Inter)Galactic Senate The Senate is the major deliberative assembly of the Concordiat composed of delagates from every developed (D7 and above) planets in the Concordiat (D6 and under are reperesented by their founding planet). Each worlds is alloted a certain number of votes based on a comlicated development index which measures overall impact on the Concordiat and the delagates meet daily using neural nanonics to allow for efficient communication in such a large group of beings. Each delegate may adress the Senate at any time and put fourth a motion. While a majority of votes is required to pass any motion, members will typicaly engage in a practical debate, weighting all sides of a proposition an it's impacts, in an effort to sway other to or away from a certain cause. Protectorate The Protectorate is a civilian organisation taked with the oversight of military spending and the security of the Concordiat. While it must weigh the consideration of the Senate and it's member planets, the Protectorate's permanent members must abandon their ties with their previous political entities in order to serve the entire Concordiat (through there is a transitory number of members apointed by the Senate which serve two year terms and serve to "keepthem in check" so to speak), and have the power to make decission concerning the entire Concordiat if the matter deals with the security of citizens of the Concordiat and the Senate is unable to reach a satisfying conclusion due to time restraints. Economic Council The Economic Council's purpose is to gater data, advising Senate planets, and working toward soldving any trade conflicts and evolving planets into more economicaly sucessfull entities. The Social Council The Social Council's mandate is to gather data on the quality of life on Concordiat planets and ansure comliance with the Bill of Sentient Rights, as well as promotin social development and advising on social issue and planning. Interstellar Court The Instellar Court deals with the enforcement of the Concordiat Constitution, the settlement of interplanetary disputes, war crimes, rights infringements and such like. It is separate from every other body and it's sole purpose is the enformcennt of Razg law. Secretariat The Secretariat consists of a staff if inteplanetary civil servants who provide data, studies, information and oversee the infrastructure needed by the Concordiat's ruling bodies. They are chosen from every member planet with regards to skill. They are also required to suspend their nationalities untill such a time as they no longer desire to partake in the affairs of the Secretariat, and will not recieve instructions from any body other than the Concordiat. They organise conferences and events, plan meetings, and assist in peacekeeping operations. They also act as the Concordiat's eyes and ears, bring to the Cpncordiat's attention aything they deem to pose a threat to interstellar peace and security.